Friends Since Kindergarten Really Do Turn Out Ok
by BieberGirl Just Did It So What
Summary: Ino does whatever evry other 4 year old does but on her 5th bday she is told the she will start school Ino dosn't really like the idea of school but along the way she meets a boy who she soon befriends Ino grows up well with help of everyone even this boy


**Yes of course I own Naruto all the characters. I also happen to be the pope and live with Nicki Minaj. Enjoy!**

A young woman who was 18 years old was in a hospital and in labor trying to give birth to a baby girl in the delivery room with a man next to filming her who would probably be her husband. This woman wasn't screaming like most young woman do when giving birth but smiling to the man filming and say things "like oh! It hurts!" The Doctor who was helping her give birth said "well Mrs. Yamanaka give me one more push and it's over"

The Lady Did What She Was Told And Pushed Out A Little Girl. "She So Cute" Said The Nurses. The Doctor Told The Young Couple That She Would Be Taken Away To Get Cleaned And Put In The Room With All The Other New Born Babies. As Every One Was Out Of The Room To Give The Young Just Married Couple Privacy And Time To Calm Down. 1:45 minutes later a nurse Told The Yamanaka Family That They Could Come See The Baby Now If They'd Like. Mr. And Mrs. Yamanaka jumped out the door and raced to the hall.

When they came to the window with their baby girl among many others they almost died to see such a beautiful baby. "What should we name her?" Questioned Mr. Yamanaka. "Umm What About Kanna?" Added his wife. "What a beautiful name!" "But she doesn't really look like a Kanna though." Spoke The man. "Kikyo perhaps?" "Lovely, but not really feeling it." They Both Thought When The Man Said "Ino!" We'll name her Ino.

They both fell in love with the name so thats what the little girl was called since then. About a week after Ino was born her mother would throw up quite often. Her and her husband just shook it off as after sickness and that she was going to get better within the following days. But it just got worst. She would throw up more violently and be in a horrible pain. "Ahhh!" "God damn it hurts!' Screamed the pretty girl at 3:23 in the morning while running to the bathroom to trow up more violent than usual. Her husband woke up to here her and jumped out to comfort the young woman. He saw that she had some blood coming out of her mouth and got very horrified. "That's it." "We're going to the hospital now I'm going to go get Ino and you can take some aspirin and lay down."

The man helped his wife to the bed and covered her with blankets and gave her water to help the pill go down her throat. He walked out to go get his new baby girl and get her dressed for the September weather. When he was finished with his daughter he lied her back in her crib to rest he go help her mother. His wife was all ready in her coat and Jammy pants ready to leave. He told his wife to go get the car keys and start the car while he go get Ino. He went back for the little girl and got her up again and and took her out to the car and put her in the all drove to the hospital to see a doctor to find out was wrong with the young Yamanaka girl.

As they were told to wait in the waiting room was rocking little Ino to sleep as about 15 minutes later from when they were told to wait the doctor who helped the couple 2 weeks ago to give birth came and took them to a room. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka what seems to be the problem?" Asked the Dr. "And hows Ino doing does she have something going on too?" "No she's just fine its really just me I have been throwing up violently and having a horriable pain through my body and I just feel like i wanna just drop dead sometimes." Cried the lady. "Hmm I See." Spoke the Dr. with concern in his voice."Well that does sound very odd do you mind if a take some blood test?" "Go right ahead whatever is necessary you have my permission." Said The Young lady with a baby in her hands. So the Dr. proceeded to take some samples from the 18 year old an hour later from testing and all sorts of things the Dr. came With a Very forlorn,sad,sympathetic,and whatever face someone makes when something is wrong.

Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka I, I r-really don't kn-kn-know how to s-s-s-s-say this Doctor's voice was cracky and shaky and almost coulnd't stop shaking and sounded as though his he was going to break down."But b-b-but you have some kind of "What oh dear God no can this disease be cured? Asked the younger male."Does she have to get like a shot every day of her life?" "Well umm no it's actually far worst than you probably think." "Well how bad are we speaking here?" asked the pretty little blond woman.

Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka I feel I should be clear and calm with you of what I'm going to explain." "You should Probably put Ino down" It it very overwhelming." He shakily added. This Disease can not be cured, but we can give you shots to make the pain to come less."  
" It affects your blood flow and makes you very sick such as you said "throwing up violently and maybe throwing up with blood."it also can hit the pain nerves in your body with quite force really."But the worst part is, is well Mrs. Yamanaka your going to die."

Tears were rolling down the Yamanaka"s face like a stream."But how could I get it?" Questioned the lady."Well," Started the Dr. "it Most Commonly happens to pregnant woman" "2 out of 14 pregnant woman get it." "We really don't know how a person can get it but we think its just naturally."Like most kids like chocolate than smarties" "I do very much apologize and suggest you live in the hospital from now on I am extremely sorry"

"How long does my wife have to live?" "Sadly probably a month or so this disease can work its way very fast." The man in the white coat spoke. "Ok we understand Dr."  
said with a large frown.

Mrs. Yamanaka was told she must stay here from now on. She easily agreed because she knew it would be best for Yamanaka liked her life st the hospital she saw Ino and her husband all the time and there was always flower near here and always great food. Every one was very frendliy to her and always spoke to her like she was a goddess. But she preferred it at home with her husband and daughter.

It had been actually been about 4 months since Mrs. Yamanaka was put in the was really anyone's guess how she lived this long but hey no one could ever complain. Mrs Yamanaka was still extremely sick though. One day she was more sick than usual. Mr Yamanaka was contacted right away as Mrs Yamanaka requested.

The whole Yamanaka family was all together in the sunny big room alone to have the usual private moments. "Inoichi." "I think it's finally time for me to go" "I knew this day would come soon." sad quietly. "I love you and Ino so Much I regret that I won't be there to watch her life as she grows and I'm ashamed that Ino won't know a mothers touch and love like all the other children she meets." "Please don't talk like that." pleaded the young male. "sorry."

Mrs. Yamanaka was rocking Ino and she saw her smile the first time. "Why hello smiley!" Ino just giggle at her mother."inoichi 'cough' 'cough' please raise Ino well while I'm gone and every day tell her I love her so much. 'Cough 'cough' 'cough' 'cough.' Oh and Inoichi if Ino ever meets a boy Please don't get mad and treat him bad like my father did to you when we first met but instead welcome him with open arms and don't get mad if Ino and that boy kiss or hold hands just smile please i beg of you." "Ok I love you and i promise any boy she meats I'll treat him like a son." "I love you" they both said. Then Mrs. Yamanaka closed her eyes and never woke up.


End file.
